everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Teek
Franklin Teek is an NPC in the Plane of Knowledge who offers a set of daily quests associated with the current hotzones. Teek stands near the ramp leading to the Guild Lobby, between that ramp and the small bank. Quest Rewards Currently, completing one of Teek's quests offer a large amount of experience, a modest amount of platinum, and a piece of defiant armor for the neck, shoulder, or back equipment slots. The experience rewards from Teek's quests, particularly for the higher level quests like the level 85 and 90 versions, are quite large for the small investment of time the quests require. (For instance, the level 90 daily provides about 10% of a level of regular exp when completed by a level 90.) This makes these quests mathematically strong as sources of experience gain for players with limited play time, and still useful for optimizing exp gain even for players who have ample time to play. Quest Structure Teek's quests are very simple and are all presented in the same format, which consists of traveling to the hotzone in question and killing five mobs of a certain type. The type of mob required changes on a daily basis, but the number of required kills is unchanging. Lockout Timer Upon turning in one of Franklin Teek's daily quests, the character turning in the quest receives an eighteen-hour lockout timer that will prevent the character from requesting any other quests from Teek until the timer expires. The lockout timer lasts for eighteen hours, but once active, it retroactively counts down from the time the character originally accepted the quest, not from the moment of completion. This means that if a character accepts quests from Teek and then doesn't actually complete any of them until 18+ real-life hours have passed, the character will be able to request a new set of dailies from him immediately upon completion. Also, even though all of Teek's dailies share the same lockout timer (i.e., getting locked out of one locks a character out of requesting all of them), there is currently nothing preventing a character from requesting multiple dailies from teek (e.g. both of the level 90 dailies and the level 85 daily) and then completing all of those quests during the same lockout period. This is sometimes referred to by players as "triple dailies." Faction Concerns Some of Teek's dailies send the player to kill mobs that have potentially undesirable faction changes associated with them. The Jaggedpine Forest daily often sends the player to kill animals, which tends to harm faction with the druid NPCs in the area and in related locations like Surefall Glade. The Oceangreen Hills daily sometimes sends the player to kill grizzlies in the caves at the north end of the zone. Apart from this being a dangerous place to travel to (lots of see-invis mobs in the way in the glade area), the grizzlies also give a negative faction hit with the druid quest NPCs nearby. (Performing quests for these NPCs is required in completing the Bayle's Heraldic Crest quest arc.) Killing cultists of Bertoxxulous the Temple of Bertoxxulous is one way to repair this lost faction. The quests themselves have no faction changes associated with them directly. Teek himself always considers as being indifferent to everyone and offers his quests freely regardless of a charcter's race, religion, or class.